Le serment de Rin
by Naoko2
Summary: Petit one-shot mignon...Rin avoue son amour à Sesshoumaru par une nuit d'été.


Avertissement : Je n'ai pas créé Inu Yasha ! C'est l'œuvre de Rumiko Takahashi, à qui je dis merci de nous faire tous rêver autant !  
  
-Le serment de Rin-  
  
La nuit tombait sur les terres de l'Ouest. Une nuit chaude et humide, qui vous enveloppe telle une caresse, parsemée d'étoiles en son ciel. Dans les hautes herbes, plusieurs cigales émettaient leur cri-cri habituel, et seul ce son troublait le silence. Sous un gros chêne plusieurs fois centenaire, Rin et Sesshoumaru regardaient s'évanouir au loin les dernières lueurs roses du soleil.  
  
Jaken, pour une fois, n'était pas là, et Rin lui en était reconnaissante. Elle appréciait plus que tout ces quelques rares moments d'intimité qu'elle pouvait partager avec son maître. Même s'ils ne disaient pas un mot, le seul fait d'être assise son côté -oh si proche !- la comblait. Elle ne savait si ce sentiment était réciproque, mais elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.  
  
Pour Rin, c'était aussi une nuit très spéciale. En effet, cette nuit marquerait la dixième année consécutive auprès de Sesshoumaru. Elle ne savait au juste comment elle réussissait à se repérer dans le temps avec une telle précision ; toujours est-il qu'elle en était venu à un petit rituel.  
  
Rin frissonna un peu. Cette année, elle avait l'intention d'ajouter un élément nouveau à son rituel, et la réaction de Sesshoumaru l'effrayait un peu. « Et puis zut » se dit Rin. « Autant foncer. Il doit déjà sentir ma peur, de toute façon…aucune de mes réactions ne lui a jamais échappé. »  
  
Elle commença par se rapprocher imperceptiblement de lui (du moins le croyait-elle) jusqu'à sa hanche frôle la sienne. Puis, toujours avec une précaution infinie, comme si elle manipulait une poupée de porcelaine, elle glissa son bras en dessous du sien, puis frôla sa paume du bout des doigts, comme pour demander la permission d'y placer sa main. Ne sentant rien lui indiquant le contraire, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, puis toujours avec douceur, déposa sa tempe sur ton épaule, et soupira.  
  
Quel bonheur. Oh, si elle pouvait rester ainsi pour l'éternité.  
  
Puis elle tourna son visage vers le sien, bien que lui ne la regarde pas. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient remplis d'amour et de dévotion.  
  
« Sesshoumaru-sama ? »  
  
Il ne répondit pas ; elle s'y attendait et continua.  
  
« Aujourd'hui c'est la dixième année que je suis avec toi ».  
  
Elle continua de le regarder, s'attendant plus ou moins à une réaction.  
  
« Je suis si heureuse d'être avec toi ».  
  
Elle rapprocha son visage du sien. Son cœur commença à battre plus vite.  
  
« Je veux être avec toi pour toujours ».  
  
Oh la la…pensa Rin. Elle était rendue à la fin de son rituel habituel. D'habitude, à ce moment, elle aurait redéposé sa tempe contre son épaule, et serait restée ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, intoxiquée de bonheur quand Sesshoumaru refermerait sa main sur la sienne. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Ce soir, elle voulait lui montrer combien ces paroles étaient vraies, et combien il n'y avait que lui, qui compte vraiment, pour elle.  
  
Elle prit une grande inspiration. Son cœur, à présent, battait la chamade.  
  
« Et je veux…je veux t'aimer pour toujours ».  
  
Ça y est, elle l'avait dit.  
  
Avant de perdre tout courage, elle déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur sa joue parfaitement imberbe, puis remit sa tempe sur son épaule.  
  
Elle sentit le corps de Sesshoumaru se tendre un peu. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas fâché.  
  
Sans doute avait-il senti sa crainte, car immédiatement son corps se relaxa. Une ou deux minutes passa ainsi, Rin attendant anxieusement la réaction de son maître.  
  
Puis, enfin, la main griffée de Sesshoumaru se referma sur la sienne, caressant gentiment sa paume du bout du pouce. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion, mais c'était déjà bien suffisant pour Rin, qui respirait carrément la joie. Elle ferma ses yeux, et bien qu'elle n'en ait point envie, sentit son corps succomber au sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Sesshoumaru su que Rin s'était endormi quand il sentit son mince corps de jeune femme s'abandonner complètement sur le sien. Avec une infinie délicatesse, il se déplaça afin que la tête de Rin repose sur ses genoux, et découvrit son visage. La nuit était noire à présent, mais pour le grand youkai cela ne faisait aucune différence.  
  
Le visage resplendissant de bonheur de Rin, même dans le sommeil, ne fut pas sans l'émouvoir. Depuis des années qu'elle répétait le même scénario, il croyait s'être habitué à ses manifestations exubérantes d'amour et de dévotion, bien qu'il ne sache pas s'expliquer pourquoi elle y tenait tant.   
  
« Pourtant tu attends ces mots à chaque année » lui souffla sa voix intérieure. « Tu veux les entendre, pas vrai ? Toi qui hais les humains, toi qui hais les faibles, ma foi, regarde toi…tu me fais bien rire ! Tu préférerais sans doute la tuer plutôt que de la voir te quitter… Hahaha…hahaha… »  
  
Et le rire résonna longtemps dans sa tête, sans qu'il cherche à combattre la vérité.  
  
Une humaine…dangereuse…Rin…SA Rin…  
  
Et sans le vouloir, ses lèvres formèrent ce que sa raison réprouvait farouchement.  
  
« Moi aussi, Rin, je veux que tu m'aimes pour toujours ».  
  
La petite main de Rin serra la sienne, et pour un moment, Sesshoumaru crut qu'elle l'avait entendu. Mais non.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que, les yeux fixés sur son trésor humain, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, le grand, le terrible, l'archi-puissant seigneur des terres de l'ouest attendit le jour.  
  
-owari-  
  
C'était un one-shot, en espérant que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à la composer^_^ 


End file.
